


It's Still There

by PetePepsi



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, this was inspired by that scene., y'know the scene in the show where spongebob says goodbye to gary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetePepsi/pseuds/PetePepsi
Summary: Having an active volcano within walking distance from your house can be pretty freaky – especially after it almost killed everyone not even a month ago.In the middle of the night, Spongebob reflects.





	It's Still There

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like two years ago, but never posted it. but we're probably gonna have some sb oneshots on here soon so figured i'd get you all primed and ready.

Spongebob awoke with a start. Not unusual, considering his alarm clock was a giant foghorn.

Except his alarm clock wasn’t going off.

And it was three in the morning.

He sat up slowly, struggling to keep the blanket over his shoulders to ward off the chill winter waves that drifted through the open window, which bathed the room in a soft blue light. He arched his back, letting out a high-pitched yawn, trying to collect his thoughts and recall what exactly had caused him to wake up in the first place.

His turned his head, staring out the open window ( _ maybe I should close that _ , he pondered), and allowing his gaze to settle on the town off in the distance -- the view partly obscured by Squidward’s house. A sudden sense of relief washed over him, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He supposed he was just happy it was still there.

And then it hit him.

_ It’s still there _ .

A blurred image flashed across his vision, a distorted sound echoing in his head. The town on fire. Everybody screaming. Boulders crashing down around them. His friends…

He shuddered, dropping the blanket and letting it sit limply on his lap. He scooted back against the headboard and curled his knees into his chest. A breathy whine escaped his throat, and a quiet noise responded to it.

“Meow.”

Spongebob jumped, but immediately settled back into his curled position, his eyelids drooping down. “Sorry, Gary,” he muttered quietly, tucking his head down like a sea turtle into its shell. 

Said snail proceeded to snail up the side of the bed, gently nudging Spongebob’s side before settling down next to him. “Meow.”

“I’m fine, Gare-bear,” he assured unconvincingly. “Just had a nightmare”

“Meow.”

“Yeah, it was  _ that one _ ,” he shrugged.

“Meow.”

“Not really.” He shifted to a more relaxed position, untucking his legs from his chest. “I’m just a little freaked out, I guess.”

“Meow.”

“No, it’s stupid,” he pouted.

“ _ Meow. _ ”

Spongebob let out a breath. “I guess I’m just worried, y’know?” He moved over, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring towards the window. “I mean, it’s not like we destroyed the volcano. It could still just  _ erupt _ and we wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

Gary moved to sit on his lap and Spongebob gently ran his hand back-and-forth over his shell.

“Everything’s fine  _ now _ , but what if it’s not fine  _ tomorrow _ ?”

Gary snuggled into his chest, purring.

“Maybe I should talk to Sandy about it,” he rationalized. “She’s got all those monitors on it, so she’d probably know if anything was wrong.”

Gary backed up and gave him a look. “ _ Meow. _ ”

Spongebob shrunk back awkwardly. “Actually, I’ve only asked her  _ three _ times.”

Gary rolled his eyes and went back to the floor, laying with his shell leaned against Spongebob’s foot.

Several minutes passed, Gary was on the ground, asleep and relaxed. Whereas Spongebob was on his bed, still awake and anxious. He checked the time -- 3:30AM. He’d gotten two hours of sleep, and he needed to be up for work in two hours. He was starting to regret the overtime he’d done that night.

A chill wave hit his face, and he remembered the window was open.

He stood up, careful not to wake Gary (again), and snuck over to the window. He looked out for a moment, scanning the horizon. 

He saw the Chum Bucket -- barren, save for a large “OPEN” sign lit up in front of it. Plankton must’ve forgotten to shut it off -- everyone knows the Chum Bucket closes at eleven (exactly one hour after the Krusty Krab).  _ Well _ , maybe not  _ everybody _ knew but Spongebob certainly did. Although he couldn’t see it from his house, Spongebob pictured the Krusty Krab, all locked up with a “Go away! We’re closed!” sign hanging on the front door. The tables empty, and the fridge stocked with ingredients to make the next day’s Krabby Patties.

His gaze drifted to the mountain looming in the distance. 

_ If there is a next day _ .

He tensed up, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he tried to get his attention hooked onto something less pessimistic. He looked back at the town, the buildings peeking over the horizon. 

_ It’s still there. _

Spongebob quietly shut the window and creeped back into bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes, letting the image of the distant town settle in his vision.

_ It’s still there _ .


End file.
